1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, an image forming device, and a data processing method, and can be applied to a configuration of an operation screen of an MFP (multifunction peripheral), for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming device or image processing device, such as an MFP, has a function to assign a sequence of a plurality of key operations to a single key operation and register the assignment. The key may be a hardware key or a software key.
A conventional MFP provides, by using a touch panel, an operation screen through which a user selects a job macro to be carried out.
An exemplary configuration of the above-mentioned screen for selecting a job is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-223529 (hereafter referred to as patent document 1). Patent document 1 describes an example of an operation screen on which a list of printing jobs for a printing control device is displayed. In the operation screen described in patent document 1, when the list of the printing jobs is displayed, a user can arbitrarily select one from parameters in relation to the respective printing jobs to change order of displaying the printing jobs.
However, in the operation screen described in patent document 1, when the number of items of parameters in relation to the printing jobs (i.e., the number of job definition data) is increased, it is complicated and inconvenient for the user to manually rearrange the order of displaying the printing jobs.
Thus, there is need for a data processing device, an image forming device and a data processing method that are more convenient when a user selects a job through an operation screen.